


Like!

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love 01 - Lo que le dolía a Lucy Heartfilia era que no podía negar que le gustaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like!

Era de noche en la grandiosa ciudad de Magnolia; una brillante y redonda luna había tomado su puesto desde hacer un par de horas. El viento era fresco, no una temperatura helada, pero podía hacerte temblar, por lo menos un poco.

Una chica rubia se encontraba en la habitación de su departamento, alistándose para dormir sobre la mullida cama color rosa que era de las más calentitas de todos los tiempos, o bueno, eso le daba por pensar de vez en cuando, y la culpa la tenía cierto mago de fuego de cabellos rosas. Ese era el destructor Natsu Dragneel, un nakama que se colaba en su casa y como si nada, usaba su ropa, comía todo lo del refrigerador y por si fuera poco, se escurría entre las cobijas para dormir a lado de Lucy.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción, el mago pelirrosa fue hacia donde la rubia se encontraba y sin siquiera pedir permiso, entró por la ventana que curiosamente andaba abierta.

—¡Yo! —Natsu avisó de su no inesperada visita con un alegre saludo mientras pasaba hasta la cama de la chica con toda normalidad.

Ella dio un escandaloso grito al momento de ver lo calmado que llegaba el caza dragones como si en verdad esa fuera su casa. Sin embargo, se hartaba solamente por apariencias, pues en el fondo, ella deseaba que todos los días ese chico de fuego llegara a visitarla. Porque, ¿qué chica no quiere que el chico que le gusta la visite?

—Oye, Lucy, ya es momento de dormir —decía el pelirrosa, dejando salir un gran bostezo.

—¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —gritó la rubia, fingiendo estar molesta—. ¿Por qué entras así a mi casa? ¡Ya te he dicho que uses la puerta! —seguía sermoneando falsamente a su querido nakama.

Lucy quiso volver a decir un montón de palabras pero un ronquido la detuvo de su inspiración e hizo resbalar una gota tras su nuca, mientras un verdadero enfado le invadía la cabeza para en verdad patearlo por la ventana.

—Ay Natsu… —la maga dijo bajito, sacando un largo suspiro.

La rubia e quedó despierta un rato más, en el cual intentó escribir su novela, cosa que no le fue fácil de hacer y terminó por entristecerse al ver que no había escrito casi nada. Optó mejor por irse a dormir casi después de treinta minutos. Con toda la calma del mundo fue hasta su cama y ya ahí, cogió las mantas, aventándolas hacia abajo para poder meterse. Y entre que sus ojos se cerraban y pensaba en cosas no tan importantes pero que debía de hacer mañana, se olvidó de la presencia de alguien que fue criado por un dragón.

—Ya es hora de dormir —musitó somnolienta, casi como un zombi. Y se acurrucó con una sonrisa de esas que se forman por sí solas cuando caes rendido sobre algo muy cómodo. Demonios. Eso era muy cómodo—. ¿Mm? —Lucy se percató de algo inusual; estaba demasiado caliente ahí adentro. Y aunque era feliz estando así, era demasiado cálido para ser una cama. Entonces abrió los ojos con rapidez y ahogó un pequeño grito.

Casi se cae de la cama cuando miró el rostro de Natsu tan tierno y tan inocente, y ella tan… casi encima de él, para ser más específico, de ese pecho masculino. No recordaba que ese muchacho estaba entre sus sábanas. Tal vez era que su mente le había hecho una broma o escribir por las noches la ponía tonta. Ni ella misma se creía que lo había olvidado por completo.

Echarle la culpa al sueño es fácil. Muy, muy fácil, ¿verdad?

—Es tan cálido… —susurró la rubia, levemente sonrojada después de todo.

Movió sus ojos chocolate de un lado a otro como queriendo percatarse de que nadie viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sonrió dulcemente y se acercó al cuerpo de él, casi en un abrazo.

¡Es que tenía tantas ganas de tocar a su amado pelirrosa! Tocar no en ese sentido que algunos han de pensar, sino de… bueno, quizá una caricia no estaría mal.

La chica seguía sonriendo, con nerviosismo, teniendo miedo de que el chico despertara y la encontrara con casi su rostro pegado al suyo. Tragó un poco de saliva, estaba decidida a hacerlo. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta los cabellos del chico y solamente los rozó un poco. Una risita se escapó de los labios rosas de Lucy y quiso descender para acariciar la cálida mejilla del Dragneel. Era muy lindo cuando dormía, no había duda. Pero de repente, Natsu arrugó la nariz, asustando a la pelirrubia, que de inmediato alejó su mano y se giró con una tremenda agilidad, quedando con la espalda hacia el mago de fuego.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que él siguiera durmiendo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Lucy estaba contando los segundos, rogando para que no sonara una voz masculina o hubiera algún raro movimiento que lo delatara como despierto. En menos de tres minutos empezó a conciliar el sueño y poco a poco bajó los párpados, hasta que sintió un cuerpo ajeno al suyo moverse con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él.

Sus ojos ya no pudieron cerrarse por completo, Natsu la estaba abrazando con descaro, como si ella fuera alguien a quien deseara tocar. Pero no toques inocentes. No. Tocar en ese mal sentido, que lleva palabras como excitación, pasión y deseo.

"Me-me… ¡Me está tocando el pecho!" Heartfilia gritó para sus adentros.

Con el rojo más brillante del mundo en la cara, ella no podía asimilar lo sucedido. Intentó alejar a Salamander pero era imposible. Ese mago estaba usando demasiada fuerza como para estar dormido. ¿Estaba dormido? La duda le empezó a picar a Lucy, entonces quiso girarse, pero también era en vano. No funcionaba que forcejeara.

¡Por favor! Aceptémoslo, Lucy tiene la suficiente fuerza y hasta le sobra para zafarse y tirar de la cama a ese dragón con unas buenas Lucy patadas.

Apretó los labios, sintiendo una calientes manos apretar uno de sus senos.

Natsu estaba dormido, pero no precisamente como un santo. El muy pervertido andaba soñando con la rubia, quien para su desgracia estaba siendo acariciada como él se lo imaginaba.

Sí, soñaba que Lucy y él… (imágenes pervertidas).

—Luce… —murmuró el pelirrosa, sonriendo como un gran tonto.

Lucy se estremeció en el momento de oír eso. Buscó en todos los rincones de su mente algo que le aclarara esa actitud y después de un sinfín de negaciones y etcétera, concluyó en que su mejor amigo de ojos verdes estaba soñando con ella. Dejó sus débiles intensiones de apartarlo y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, que le pedían a gritos que disfrutara las dulces caricias de un hombre que no estaba consciente. Pero que indudablemente sabía que a ese hombre ella lo quería con muchas fuerzas.

Sintió tristeza en menos de diez segundos, estaba segura que si soñaba con ella era únicamente lo que cualquier hombre sentiría. Es decir, Natsu no es de piedra.

Lo que le dolía era que no podía negar que le gustaba. ¡Joder! ¡Le gustaba! Le gustaba Natsu, le gustaba esa brillante sonrisa, le gustaba esa grave voz, esos ojos verde olivo, ese maldito cabello color rosita que lo hacía tan atractivo. También le gustaba su fuego, ese que tantas veces ha quemado cosas suyas, pero que a fin de cuentas, sabe que jamás la podrá lastimar. Le gustaba cuando la salvaba y también lo inocente que es con todos. No era celosa, por supuesto que no, pero había veces en las que quería golpearlo en la cabeza para que dejara de actuar como un atractivo héroe frente a otras chicas. No entendía, pero también eso le gustaba. Y maldición, le estaba gustando que sus manos le tocaran sus grandes y redondos pechos.

No iba a negarlo. ¿De qué le iba a servir hacerlo?

—Natsu… —dijo al borde del llanto, no estando segura de si dejar correr su lágrimas o no, pues era muy posible que el caza dragones despertara.

No. No importaba. Incluso ella quería en lo más profundo que Natsu despertara. Entonces el chico la apretó un poco más, ahora colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, quien empezó a llorar en silencio después de una fugaz charla con su corazón.

Y como toda tierna adolescente, Lucy necesitó ser querida como mujer.


End file.
